Agudeza y arte de ingenio
thumb|220px|[[Edición príncipe|Primera edición de la Agudeza y arte de ingenio, Huesca, Juan Nogués, 1648.AGUDEZA/ Y/ ARTE DE INGENIO,/ EN QUE SE EXPLICAN TODOS LOS MODOS Y DIFE-/ rencias de Concetos, con exemplares escogidos de todo lo / más bien dicho assi sacro, como humano./ POR/ LORENÇO GRACIAN./ AUMENTALA el mesmo Autor en esta segunda impresión, con un tratado de los/ Estilos, su propiedad, ideas del bien hablar: con el/ Arte de/ Erudicion y modo de aplicarla; Crisis de los Au-/ tores y noticias de libros./ ILUSTRALA/ EL DOCTOR DON MANUEL DE SALINAS Y LIZANA,/ Canonigo de la Cathedral de Huesca, con saçonadas traduc-/ ciones de los Epigramas de Marcial./ PUBLICALA/ DON VINCENCIO IUAN DE LASTANOSA/ Cavallero y Ciudadano de Huesca, en el/ Reyno de Aragón./ CORONALA/ con su nobilisima protección, el Excelentíssimo Señor/ DON ANTONIO XIMENEZ DE URREA,: Conde de Aranda & Grande de España./ Con licencia. Impresso en Huesca, por IUAN NOGUES, al Coso,/ Año MDCXLVIII.]] Agudeza y arte de ingenio (Huesca, 1648) es un tratado de retórica barroca escrito por Baltasar Gracián. La teoría sobre el concepto que aborda en esta obra ilumina la producción literaria contemporánea a Gracián. Muchos de los géneros empleados en sus obras se definen de modo teórico en la Agudeza. Una preceptiva barroca El libro de Gracián no es una retórica más entre las de su tiempo, pues su análisis del hecho literario parte de los ejemplos extraídos de los textos y no de una preceptiva previa. Gracián escribió dos tratados sobre el ingenio y la agudeza. El primero lo publicó en Madrid tras no pocos problemas en 1642 con el título de Arte de ingenio, tratado de la agudeza. El segundo apareció en 1648, con el título de Agudeza y arte de ingenio. Esta segunda versión es en realidad una reedición ampliada del Arte de ingenio en dos volúmenes, a la cual agregó material teórico y nuevos textos para ejemplificarlo. Por otro lado incluyó nuevas traducciones castellanas de epigramas latinos de Marcial debidas a la pluma de Manuel de Salinas y Lizana, además de reorganizar la ordenación de 1642, revisar, corregir y pulir el estilo. Es en este tratado donde aparece la definición que del concepto da Gracián: Para la filosofía de Gracián, las esferas de actuación de las dos potencias de la persona son ingenio y juicio. Si el juicio aspira a la verdad, el ingenio tiene como objeto además la hermosura. Así, la agudeza sería el procedimiento mental que encuentra una correspondencia entre dos sujetos (objetos, según la denominación de Gracián). Cuando esa conexión se materializa en el discurso, nos encontramos ante el concepto. El concepto sería la concreción en una idea de la potencia o capacidad para la agudeza. Posteriormente, y aplicando estas premisas al objeto literario, Gracián analiza y clasifica los distintos tipos de conceptos y agudezas existentes. Distingue tres clases de agudeza: de perspicacia, que tiene por objeto la verdad útil; de ella ya ha hablado en el Oráculo manual y arte de prudencia. Un segundo tipo es la agudeza de acción, objeto de sus tratados El Héroe, El Político y El Discreto. El fin primordial del tratado que comentamos es la agudeza de artificio, cuyo objeto es la belleza estética e ideológica, la sutileza, producida por el ingenio. A partir de ahí, Gracián clasifica los distintos tipos de agudeza artificiosa, y los divide en dos grandes bloques, la agudeza simple y la agudeza compuesta. La primera, también llamada agudeza pura, no contiene más que un concepto. La segunda es la que forma la «trabazón de un discurso». Debemos añadir que la Agudeza... supone también una antología de la poesía antigua y moderna al gusto de Gracián. Entre los clásicos latinos, trae ejemplos de Horacio, Virgilio y Ovidio, pero destaca la abundancia de textos de su paisano Marcial, natural como él de Calatayud. En cuanto a la lírica de los siglos XVI y XVII, abundan los textos de poetas como Garcilaso, Carrillo y Sotomayor, Camoens, Marino o prosistas como el infante don Juan Manuel, Mateo Alemán o de Las seiscientas apotegmas de Juan Rufo. Góngora, es con mucha diferencia, el autor más citado y cuya presencia es más abundante en la selección poética. Los silencios son también muy significativos: no se cita a Cervantes ni El Buscón de Quevedo. Notas Ediciones Ediciones princeps De Arte de ingenio, tratado de la agudeza (1642): * ARTE/ DE INGENIO,/ TRATADO DE LA/ AGUDEZA./ En que se explican todos los/ modos y diferencias de/ Conceptos/ POR/ Lorenço Gracian./ DEDICALA/ al Principe Nuestro Señor./ Con Privilegio en Madrid, por Iuan/ Sanchez, Año 1642./ A costa de Roberto Lorenço, merca-/ der de libros. De Agudeza y arte de ingenio. (1648): * AGUDEZA/ Y/ ARTE DE INGENIO,/ EN QUE SE EXPLICAN TODOS LOS MODOS Y DIFE-/ rencias de Concetos, con exemplares escogidos de todo lo / más bien dicho assi sacro, como humano./ POR/ LORENÇO GRACIAN./ AUMENTALA el mesmo Autor en esta segunda impresión, con un tratado de los/ Estilos, su propiedad, ideas del bien hablar: con el/ Arte de/ Erudicion y modo de aplicarla; Crisis de los Au-/ tores y noticias de libros./ ILUSTRALA/ EL DOCTOR DON MANUEL DE SALINAS Y LIZANA,/ Canonigo de la Cathedral de Huesca, con saçonadas traduc-/ ciones de los Epigramas de Marcial./ PUBLICALA/ DON VINCENCIO IUAN DE LASTANOSA/ Cavallero y Ciudadano de Huesca, en el/ Reyno de Aragón./ CORONALA/ con su nobilisima protección, el Excelentíssimo Señor/ DON ANTONIO XIMENEZ DE URREA,: Conde de Aranda & Grande de España./ Con licencia. Impresso en Huesca, por IUAN NOGUES, al Coso,/ Año MDCXLVIII. Ediciones antiguas * Agudeza y arte de ingenio, en que se explican todos los modos y diferencias de concetos, con exemplares escogidos de todo lo mas bien dicho, así sacro, como humano..., Amberes, en Casa de Geronymo y Iuan Baptista Verdussen, 1669. edición facsímil en línea Ediciones modernas De Arte de ingenio. Tratado de la agudeza (1642): * Emilio Blanco (ed.), Arte de ingenio, Madrid, Cátedra (col. «Letras Hispánicas»), 1998. De Agudeza y arte de ingenio. (1648): * Evaristo Correa Calderón (ed.), Agudeza y arte de ingenio., Madrid, Castalia (col. «Clásicos Castalia»), 1969. (2 vols.) * Ceferino Peralta, Jorge M. Ayala y José M.ª Andreu Celma, (eds.) Agudeza y arte de ingenio, Prensas Universitarias de Zaragoza-Larumbe (Col. «Clásicos Aragoneses» Larumbe, nº 31), 2004. ISBN 84-7733-732-2 De ambas: * Obras completas, ed. Emilio Blanco, Madrid, Turner-Biblioteca Castro, 1993, 2 vols. ISBN 84-89794-59-6 * Obras completas, ed. Luis Sánchez Laílla, introducción de Aurora Egido, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 2001. ISBN 84-239-7893-1 Traducciones * GRACIÁN, Baltasar, Art et figures de l'esprit. «Agudeza y arte de ingenio», trad., intr. y notas de Benito PELEGRÍN, París, Seuil, 1983. * GRACIÁN, Baltasar, La Pointe ou l'art du génie, trad., intr. y notas de Michèle GENDREAU-MASSALOUX y Pierre LAURENS, prefacio de Marc FUMAROLI, París, L'Age d'Homme (Collection Idea. Le discours fondateur de la théorie esthétique), 1983. Bibliografía * AGUIRRE, José María: «Agudeza o Arte de Ingenio y el Barroco», en Gracián y su época. Actas de la I Reunión de Filólogos Aragoneses, Zaragoza, Institución Fernando el Católico, 1986, pp. 181-190. * ARCO GARAY, R. del: «Las ideas literarias de Baltasar Gracián y los escritores aragoneses», AFA, III (1950), pp. 27-80. * AYALA, Jorge M.: «La agudeza», en Reflejo y reflexión. Baltasar Gracián. Un estilo de filosofar. Zaragoza, La Editorial, Centro Regional de Estudios Teológicos de Aragón, 1979, pp. 25-33. * AYALA, Jorge M.: «Naturaleza y artificio en Baltasar Gracián», en Actas del IV Seminario de Historia de la Filosofía Española, Salamanca, Universidad de Salamanca, 1986, pp. 631-638. * AYALA, Jorge M.: «La agudeza prudencial», Criticón, 43 (1988), pp. 7-12. * AYALA, Jorge M.: «Baltasar Gracián y el ingenio», Cuadernos Salmantinos de Filosofía, XVI (1989), pp. 177-189. * BATLLORI, Miguel: «La agudeza de Gracián y la retórica jesuítica», en FRANK PIERCE y Cyril A. JONES (eds.): Actas del Primer Congreso Internacional de Hispanistas, Oxford, The Dolphin Books, 1964, pp. 57-69. Recogido también en Baltasar Gracián i el Barroc, pp. 311-320. * BATLLORI, Miguel: «Gracián y la retórica barroca en España», en Gracián y el Barroco, Roma, Edizioni di Storia e Letteratura, 1958, pp. 107-114. Recogido también Baltasar Gracián i el Barroc, pp. 303-310. * BLANCO, Mercedes: Les Rhétoriques de la Pointe. Baltasar Gracián et le Conceptisme en Europe, Ginebra, Slatkine, 1992. * BLANCO, Mercedes: «Gracián reescritor: un análisis comparativo de Arte de ingenio y Agudeza y arte de ingenio», en Baltasar Gracián IV Centenario (1601-2001). Actas II Congreso Internacional «Baltasar Gracián en sus obras», Zaragoza, 22-24 de noviembre de 2001 (vol. II), Aurora Egido, María del Carmen Marín Pina y Luis Sánchez Laílla (eds.), Zaragoza, IFC-IEA-Gobierno de Aragón, 2004. Págs. 97-132. ISBN 84-7820-730-9. * BLECUA, José Manuel: «El primer escritor conceptista», en La vida como discurso (Temas aragoneses y otros estudios), Zaragoza, Ediciones de Heraldo de Aragón, 1981, pp. 117-119. * CHEVALIER, Maxime: «Conceptisme, culteranisme, agudeza», Revue XVII Siècle, 160 (1988), pp. 281-287 (trad. en Alfonso MORALEJA (ed.): Gracián Hoy, pp. 107-115). * CORREA CALDERÓN, E.: «Gracián y la oratoria barroca», en Strenae. Estudios de Filología e Historia dedicados al Prof. Manuel García Blanco, Salamanca, Acta Salmanticensia, 1962, pp. 131-138. * COSSÍO, José María de: «Gracián, crítico literario», BBMP, V (1923), pp. 69-74. * CROCE, Benedetto: I trattatisti italiani del concettismo e Baltasar Gracián, incl. en Problemi di Estetica e contributi alla storia dell'estetica italiana, Bari, Laterza, 1940, pp. 313-348. * DARBORD, M.: «Le paradoxe chez Gracián (1601-1658)», en Le paradoxe au temps de la Renaissance, París, Touzot, 1982, pp. 41-45. * EGIDO, Aurora: «La Hidra bocal. Sobre la palabra poética en el Barroco», en Fronteras de la poesía en el Barroco, Barcelona, Crítica, 1990, pp. 9. * EGIDO, Aurora: «La variedad en la Agudeza de Baltasar Gracián», en Fronteras..., p. 241-258. * HATZFELD, Helmut: «Poéticas barrocas. Tres deformaciones nacionales de Aristóteles: Tesauro, Gracián, Boileau», en Estudios de Literaturas Románicas, Barcelona, Planeta, 1972, pp. 259-278. * HERNÁNDEZ, María Teresa: «La teoría literaria del Conceptismo en Baltasar Gracián», Estudios de Lingüística, III (1985-1986), pp. 7-46. * HIDALGO-SERNA, Emilio: «The Philosophy of Ingenium: Concept and Ingenious Method in Baltasar Gracián», Philosophy and Rhetoric, 13 (1980), pp. 245-263. * HIDALGO-SERNA, Emilio: Das ingenïose Denken bei Baltasar Gracián, Wilhem Fink Verlag, 1985 (existe traducción española en: El pensamiento ingenioso en Baltasar Gracián. El «concepto» y su función lógica. Barcelona, Anthropos, 1993). * LÁZARO CARRETER, Fernando: «Sobre la dificultad conceptista», en Estilo Barroco y Personalidad Creadora. Góngora, Quevedo, Lope de Vega, Madrid, Cátedra, 1984, pp. 13-43. * MONGE, Félix: «Conceptismo y culteranismo a la luz de Gracián», en Homenaje. Estudios de Filología e Historia Literaria Lusohispanas e Iberoamericanas publicados para celebrar el tercer lustro del Instituto de Estudios Hispánicos, Portugueses e Iberoamericanos de la Universidad Estatal de Utrecht, La Haya, Van Goor Zonen, 1966, pp. 355-381. * MORALEJA, Alfonso (coord.): Gracián hoy, Madrid, Cuaderno Gris (Monográfico n1 1, noviembre de 1994-junio de 1995), 1995. * NAVARRO GONZÁLEZ, Alberto: «Las dos redacciones de la Agudeza y arte de ingenio», Cuadernos de Literatura Contemporánea, IV (1948), pp. 201-213. * PERALTA, C., «El eclecticismo estético de Baltasar Gracián en la Agudeza», en: Studia Historica et Philologica in honorem M. Batllori, Roma, Publicaciones del Instituto Español de Cultura, 1984, pp. 763-773. * PERALTA, Ceferino: «Gracián, entre barroco y neoclásico en la Agudeza», Paramillo, 2-3 (1984), pp. 543-554. * PÉREZ LASHERAS, Antonio. «''Arte de ingenio'' y Agudeza y arte de ingenio.», en Baltasar Gracián: Estado de la cuestión y nuevas perspectivas, Aurora Egido y María del Carmen Marín Pina (coord.), Zaragoza, IFC-Gobierno de Aragón, 2001. Págs. 71-88. ISBN 84-7820-640-X. * POZUELO YVANCOS, José María, «La Agudeza y arte de ingenio, primera neorretórica.», en Baltasar Gracián IV Centenario (1601-2001). Actas II Congreso Internacional «Baltasar Gracián en sus obras», Zaragoza, 22-24 de noviembre de 2001 (vol. II), Aurora Egido, María del Carmen Marín Pina y Luis Sánchez Laílla (eds.), Zaragoza, IFC-IEA-Gobierno de Aragón, 2004. Págs. 133-150. ISBN 84-7820-730-9. * SCHWARTZ, Lía y ARELLANO, Ignacio: “La estética de la agudeza y el ingenio”, en Francisco de Quevedo: Un Heráclito cristiano, Canta sola a Lisi y otros poemas, Barcelona, Crítica (Biblioteca Clásica, 62), 1998, pp. IX-XXI. * SENABRE, Ricardo: «El Criticón como Summa retórica», en Gracián y su época, pp. 243-253. * VAÍLLO, Carlos: «Gracián y la prosa de ideas», en F. RICO (dir.): Historia y crítica de la literatura española. Primer Suplemento, Barcelona, Crítica, 1992, pp. 488-525. * VALBUENA PRAT, Ángel: «El diverso conceptismo de Quevedo y Gracián», RUM, XIX (1970), pp. 249-270. * YNDURÁIN, Francisco: «Gracián, un estilo», en Homenaje a Gracián, 1958, pp. 163-188. * VV. AA. Baltasar Gracián: Estado de la cuestión y nuevas perspectivas, Aurora Egido y María del Carmen Marín Pina (coord.), Zaragoza, IFC-Gobierno de Aragón, 2001. ISBN 84-7820-640-X * VV.AA.: Baltasar Gracián IV Centenario (1601-2001). Actas I Congreso Internacional «Baltasar Gracián: pensamiento y erudición», Huesca, 23-26 de mayo de 2001 (vol. I), Aurora Egido, Fermín Gil Encabo y José Enrique Laplana (eds.), Zaragoza, IFC-IEA-Gobierno de Aragón, 2004. ISBN 8478207297. * VV.AA.: Baltasar Gracián IV Centenario (1601-2001). Actas II Congreso Internacional «Baltasar Gracián en sus obras», Zaragoza, 22-24 de noviembre de 2001 (vol. II), Aurora Egido, María del Carmen Marín Pina y Luis Sánchez Laílla (eds.), Zaragoza, IFC-IEA-Gobierno de Aragón, 2004. ISBN 84-7820-730-9. ISBN 84-7820-728-7 (obra completa). * VV. AA.: El mundo de Gracián (Actas del Coloquio Internacional, Berlín, 1988), eds. Sebastian. * VV. AA.: Gracián: barroco y modernidad, Miguel Grande y Ricardo Pinilla (eds.), Madrid, UPCo-IFC-DPZ, 2004. ISBN 84-8468-123-8. * VV. AA.: Gracián y su época. Actas de la I Reunión de Filólogos Aragoneses, Zaragoza, Institución Fernando el Católico, 1986. Enlaces externos *Baltasar Gracián, [http://www.cervantesvirtual.com/servlet/SirveObras/12593061990149396310846/index.htm Agudeza y arte de ingenio, en que se explican todos los modos y diferencias de concetos, con exemplares escogidos de todo lo más bien dicho, así sacro, como humano...]. Alicante, Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2002. Ed. facsímil. Reproducción digital de la edición de Amberes, en Casa de Geronymo y Iuan Baptista Verdussen, 1669. * Emilio Blanco, [http://www.liceus.com/cgi-bin/aco/lit/01/022606.asp Baltasar Gracián, sección 6, «Las Agudezas»], en . ISBN 84-9714-005-2. * Aurora Egido y María del Carmen Marín Pina (coord.), [http://ifc.dpz.es/recursos/publicaciones/20/45/_ebook.pdf Baltasar Gracián. Estado de la cuestión y nuevas perspectivas], Zaragoza, Institución «Fernando el Católico»; Gobierno de Aragón, 2001. ISBN 84-7820-640-X. Versión electrónica en formato PDF de Acrobat, 0,9 Mb. *José Luis Pellicena, «06.- Agudeza y arte de ingenio», Gracián de viva voz. Antología de textos recitados por el actor aragonés José Luis Pellicena mp3 en CD. Grabación en la Iglesia de la Compañía de Jesús de San Vicente el Bajo de Huesca el 25 de mayo de 2001. CD inserto en la cubierta posterior de Aurora Egido et al., Baltasar Gracián IV Centenario (1601-2001). Actas, I. Congreso Internacional «Baltasar Gracián: pensamiento y erudición» (Huesca, 23-26 de mayo de 2001), Huesca; Zaragoza, Instituto de Estudios Altoaragoneses; Institución «Fernando el Católico»; Gobierno de Aragón, 2003. Escuchar audio. Categoría:Obras de Baltasar Gracián Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Libros de 1648